Anastasia (KH: AoKC)
Anastasia is the main protagonist of the Don Bluth flick Anastasia, a girl trying to find her lost family. She is one of Krystal's allies. Story Anastasia is first seen in an opening flashback to Kingdom of the Czars. She is one of the guests at Czar Nicholas II, her father's party. Anastasia was frightened at the threat of the Czar's ex-confidant Rasputin. When the Russian Revolution began, she evacuated the palace with her other family members but suddenly hit her head on a train rail while attempting to board her grandmother's train. She survived with a memory loss and was named Anya. Krystal meets the Romanov girl at the orphanage she was checking out of. After departing the place, Krystal observes the music box Anastasia was given as well as her necklace and they read "Together in Paris". The Cerinian noticed that it was meant to reunite "Anya" with her family in the City of Lights. Then, the party met a dog whom Anastasia names Pooka. To help in the quest, Krystal and Minnie train Anastasia how to fight. On the way to St. Petersburg, the group is attacked by heartless but they escape using a woodsman's truck. Having been denied a train ticket to Paris, Krystal implores her friend not to give up on her family. In the ruined Czar's palace, they are met by a young con man named Dimitri and his partner Vladimir. Another Heartless attempt by Pete also fails in the palace and the heroes get their ride to Paris. On the train ride at night, the still alive Rasputin sends his demons and Heartless to kill Anastasia and Krystal. After a difficult journey, even a demonic "dream" attempt on Anastasia's life, the group arrives in Paris. While Krystal overhears Sophie quizzing the Romanov teenager, she gets suspicious over Dimitri and demands to know if he did want a lookalike. Marie then meets the still amnesiac Anya at a Russian ballet. After Anastasia shows the necklace and the music box to Marie, the Duchess now realizes that Anya is without a doubt her granddaughter. With the reunion complete, Krystal heads with Minnie and Daisy to celebrate with a glass of vodka martini. While Anastasia is at a party in her honor, Krystal fails to arrive due to her being distracted by a bar brawl. The Romanov then wanders through a garden and is cornered at the Pont Alexandre by Rasputin who brings back her fond memories. Dimitri, Krystal and the party arrives in a car to save Anastasia. Rasputin brings a pegasus statue to life to handle Dimitri and a knight statue to life to take care of Krystal. Though Dimitri is knocked out, Krystal saves Anastasia at the last second, then they fight a final battle with Rasputin. It ends when Anastasia and Krystal break the very source of Rasputin's life: his reliquary. As Anastasia gives Dimitri a victory kiss, Krystal reminds the Romanov that she had her worried sick, Anastasia then accepts a life with Dimitri and sends a farewell letter to Marie. The girl then gives her goodbyes to Krystal and boards the boat back to Russia with Dimitri. Category:Kingdom Hearts: Adventures of Krystal Characters Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Non-Disney Allies Category:Party Members Category:Heroes Category:Non-Disney Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Female Characters